Having Fun
by PurrJaede
Summary: ONE SHOT:Nobody likes you.Everyone left you.They're all out without you,having fun.When Terra comes back,Raven is discarded by her friends just like before.But one other person can see Terra for what she truly is.


**Hello!I took a break from poems for the moment.Anyway,time for trophies!**

**For everyone who has ever reviewed my stories,you get a nice silver trophy!Catch!**

**:tosses silver trophies into audience:**

**AHHH!OUR HEADS!**

**I have an audience?Funky!**

**Having Fun**

Raven flopped back onto her bed.Her face clenched as she stuggled with the rage inside her.She choked back the sobs,and held in the hot tears that threatened to fall.She breathed deeply,slowly providing the usual calm exterior,even if she was still tearing up inside.

How could she do this?She had betrayed the whole team.She had come so close to killing them all.And then,what did she do?As soon as things started going their way,she threw off Slade,and thought that she could just come back.Like nothing had ever happened.Like she had never done those things,said those words.

_...Or is it that deep down inside,you truly believed that I was your friend?_

She had never truly trusted Terra.She'd tried to,for Beast Boy's sake.But it hadn't ever really worked.How can you trust true evil?Because true evil is those who are disloyal.And Terra was doubly disloyal.To them,and to Slade.

So how could they just let the traitor back into their house,and pretend that everything was okay,just because she stopped a volcanic eruption?An eruption that she caused,by the way.And now they had gone to the amusement park.She had worked weeks in a row,working on that back-stabber's cure.She found it,and how was she rewarded?She was completely ignored.The deciever hadn't even thanked her.

Why had she even brought her back in the first place?She at least knew the answer to that question.Beast Boy.It had always been about Beast Boy.She couldn't stand to see him like that.Looking like a part of him was missing.

She rolled over onto her side and slammed the play button on her cd player rather vehemently.The cd made a few 'vrrr'-ing sounds before starting up.As the sounds of Green Day filled the room,she felt the tears prickling again at the edges of her eyes.

_Nobody likes you_

_Everyone left you_

_They're all out without you_

_Having fun._

As the guitar solo started,the cd player quickly shattered,purple fibreglass spraying across the room.She dug her head into the covers,and just let the tears come.

She dimmly heard the sounds of her room being systematically destroyed by her powers,but was to upset to care.Why did Terra affect her like this?It wasn't just the fact that she got left in her room alone.No,it was Beast Boy.All comes back to Beast Boy.For some reason,she couldn't bear to see him like that,so depressed and sad.That was her job.He was supposed to cheer them up,even when they got their butts fully whooped.He was the little (emphasis on little) green grass stain that would try for hours to beat a high score on the Gamestation and argue with Cyborg about what he considered 'real food'.And he was the goofy imp that never stopped those cheesy jokes,trying to make her smile.

He could never know that deep down inside,she was always smiling when he was around.

But she also couldn't stand this torture,this feeling of dread as he lost himself once again in the deceit and lies of the witch known as Terra.It would all end in tears.But it had already begun and continued with the tears of the most reclusive of the Titans.

A knock sounded on the door.

Another knock followed,this time more urgent.

Raven looked incredulously up at the door,tears still streaming down her face.She hadn't realised someone else was in the tower.Hadn't known that this time she couldn't hide the evidence.Slowly,she got up off of her bed.

Stepping around piles of what was once furniture and books,she made her way to the door.Tears ran dirty streaks down her face,the salt encrusted along the edges of her lashes.Her room had been completely destroyed.But this time,she just didn't care what anyone thought.She was going to tell them,outright,that she was going.That she couldn't live in the same place as someone who had done that to her.Done that to Beast Boy.

She pulled her hood up,blinked,and slid open the steel door.

Beast Boy's worried face looked up at her.She stepped back hesitantly,unconciously supplying him with a view of the room.His face only grew more concerned.

"Beast Boy?"

He looked at her hooded face and spoke in a voice that filled with concern."Are you alright Rae?What happened to your room?Are you...are you crying?"

His head jerked back in suprise.

_Raven doesn't cry!_

Raven caught the fleeting thought run through his head as he reached a hand up to her face.He stepped over the threshold of her room and tugged at the hood obscuring her face.It fell down,showing him the eyes red with crying and the cheeks streaked with tears.She grabbed the wrist that still held the material of her hood.

"I've got news for you Beast Boy.I might have demon blood in me,but maybe if you noticed me for once,you'd see that I'm also human."The monotone barely hid the tremor in her voice.

Bringing her other hand up,she shoved against his chest,making him stumble out of the room.She quickly slammed the door shut as she watched him fall to the ground.Turning back to her bed,standing became too much effort.Leaning against the steel door,she slid down to rest her head on her knees.The tears started afresh,bringing another wave of destructive black power across the room.

Beast Boy pounded on the door once more.

"Please Raven!You have to listen to me!"

"No."The sound barely escaped her lips,but Beast Boy's perceptive hearing picked it up."Just go have fun with Terra,like the rest of them."

"I can't."Raven's tears slowed."How can I have fun with **her**?She betrayed us all.I wanted to stay home,with you."

The door slid open,and Raven desperately threw her arms around his neck.This time,he didn't pull away,instead awkwardly wrapping his arms around her waist.She smiled into his shoulder.And somewhere in her room,a faint sound of music was heard.

_This city's burnin'  
It's not my burden  
It's not over before it's too late_

It's never too late.

**Okay,so I have serious problems writing something longer than a oneshot.So I put my story that I'm writing on hiatus for a few hours.Okay,a whole afternoon.I was just feeling really uninspired.But you know what inspires me?Reviews!**

**Reviews inspire me to post it and start the next chapter...So come on,press the pretty purple button!**

**And yes,this was based on Letterbomb by Green Day which I don't own :sob: I'll give them a nickel for it though!**


End file.
